Destination: Horror
by NervousRedhead
Summary: Sue takes Emma out for a night on the town. Emma's terrified,Will isn't happy, and Sue is simply giddy. Wemma.
1. Invitation

A/N: Hello all! Just so you know, I'm still working on 'Lima vs. The Twister', but I've just reached a roadblock, so I'm working with other stories as well! : )

_**Disclaimer: I own not one, not two, but NONE of these characters!**_

It was lunchtime at McKinley High. Will Schuester always looked forward to this time of day. He smiled as his girlfriend of six months placed three Tupperware containers in front of each of them. "What are we having today?" He asked, sitting down just after washing his hands.

"Pasta salad, cucumber sandwiches, and strawberries." Emma said, pointing out each container. Will rubbed his hands together, before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie!" He exclaimed. "It looks wonderful!" They took turns preparing lunch for each other. His usually weren't as nice as hers, but she seemed to enjoy his sloppy PB&J's and Bugle chips. The two of them had been living together ever since he officially moved out of the house he shared with Terri. When his divorce was finalized, they began to share a bed.

"Well isn't this picture perfect?" Sue's cynical voice interrupted their conversation about paint colors for the dining room they were in the process of remodeling.

"Thank you." Emma decided to collect more bees with honey, while Will just wanted to throw vinegar at the queen.

"What do you want Sue?" He growled taking a big bite of a cucumber sandwich. "We'd prefer to have at least one lunch without being bothered by your incessant droning."

"Oh relax William! Do you need a tampon?" Sue snapped at him. "I came in to speak with Ethel!"

"What is it Sue?" Emma rolled her eyes.

Figgins' suspension lasted only about two weeks. This was long enough for Sue to get a sunburn in Boca before returning as vengeful and aggravating as ever. She was still deemed unfit to coach Cheerios on her own, so they decided to have an assistant coach come in to help her. And being that McKinley was still hurting from the recession, the principal had to assign a current teacher. That teacher was Emma. Who's name was still a mystery to the woman she was now in charge of.

"How about a little bowling tonight huh? Just us girls?" Sue suggested sitting backwards in a chair next to the younger woman. Emma stopped mid-bite and exchanged confused glances with Will before replying.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I've been lonely since my hamster choked on his own feces, so I decided it was time to go out and get real, less furry friends."

Disgusted, Emma pushed her pasta salad away and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry Sue, but I don't bowl."

"Pool?"

"No."

"Boxing match?"

"Um, no."

"Dog fights?"

Will cut in before his girlfriend lost her patience. "Sue, think of who you're talking to!" He exclaimed. "Now what do you really want? She's not going to tell you anything about Glee!"

"Listen Wilma! I'm only trying to fill the void after Thor's untimely death! And since Eunice has the same diet and freak eyes, I thought she would make a good replacement."

"I don't eat…poop…" Emma murmured, only to be ignored.

"Besides! We've bonded! I mean, the other day we made an executive decision about Cheerios together!"

_//flashback//_

_ "Oh Sue, can they clap their hands between each letter when the spell out GO TEAM?" Emma suggested looking at the 'playbook' as the girls warmed up._

_ "No!" Sue growled._

_ "Okay."_

_//end flashback//_

"Like Cagney and Lacey!"

The two stared at her for a moment, before Emma cleared her throat. "Um…I'm sorry Sue, but I'm not sure that I'm really friend material." She apologized timidly. "I don't even like hamsters, for one thing, and also, I don't really like you."

"And that matters why?" Sue held up her arms inquisitively. "I really don't understand your problem with me Gretel!"

"Oh come on that one wasn't even close!" Will butted in again. "She's not going out with you Sue! Now go away!" Sue glared at the man before taking a sandwich from Emma's Tupperware.

"Are you going to let the Perm Princess here dictate your life Erma?" She demanded biting into the sandwich, before immediately spitting it back into the container. "That's vile."

Emma gagged and looked away. "Oh Sue! Please!" She whimpered as Will put a lid on the contaminated Tupperware and tossed it across the room into the trash.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your handicap. I won't forget when we go partying."

"No Sue."

"Shut up William!"

"Go away!"

"I'm talking to my best friend!"

"Oh come on!"

"What? We're getting lockets!"

"You're so full of—"

"Please be quiet!" Emma snapped holding up her hands. "Sue! If you can tell me my first name, I will have a girls' night with you in a nice, CLEAN environment." She felt there was no need to specify, considering that the woman had no idea what her name was.

"Emma." Sue said with an apathetic shrug.

Will and Emma's jaws dropped. "Well that backfired." He muttered nudging her gently. Emma sighed and looked down.

"What do we have to do?"

Sue smiled and stood up. "Oh, you shall be surprised Evie!"

////

I know, it's short. But I'm juggling multiple projects. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Blame it on the goose

_**Part two! I hope you enjoy!**_

"Sweetie! You don't have to do this!" Will assured his anxious girlfriend as she paced back and forth. Emma had put on her one pair of jeans with a yellow tank top and orange cardigan. It was the most casual ensemble she could muster.

"No! I'll be fine!" Emma paced their living room floor. "We're just going to the new club on Fifth Street for drinks and karaoke. It should be fun!" She tried to assure herself more than him.

"Are you going to drink?" Will eyed her; he didn't like the idea of his sweet Emma going anywhere with Sue Sylvester.

"Oh gosh no! I've only had alcohol twice in my life. Once…I had champagne…at my cousin Debbie's wedding. It made my throat hurt." She rambled. "The other time was when I chaperoned Prom last year and they spiked the punch…I actually didn't even know it was from a community bowl at first…that's what I get for trusting Ken with drinks…" She forced a chuckle out.

"Em! Calm down." Will laughed pulling her to sit next to him on the couch. "Are you nervous about the club or spending two hours with Sue?"

"Both!" Emma groaned and leaned her head back. "But for all I know, she really is sad about her Hamster dying. I know when I was ten, I had a really hard time getting over my goldfish, Cranium, got decapitated."

"Pardon?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"It was a bad day Will…I don't like to talk about it."

"Okay."

Just then the doorbell rang. Emma whimpered and gave him a hug before standing up. Will sighed and followed her to the front door.

"Okay baby. If you do decide to have a drink, call me! I'll come pick you up." He instructed, feeling every bit like a father on Prom Night. "And no matter what Sue says, do not leave the city, state, or country! The fireworks and marijuana are just as good in the U.S." He tried to relax her with a joke. It only seemed to make her more anxious.

"I love you." He said quickly, taking her face in his hands and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful." She nodded.

"I love you." She whispered, opening the door to reveal Sue. She was wearing her red sweat suit.

"Hello ladies!" She greeted. Will rolled his eyes.

"Hi Sue." He muttered, helping Emma button her purple pea coat. "How are you this evening?" Sue shrugged.

"I'm just dandy William! I talked to some of the gals from the cheer center. They said they'd meet up with us there! They're dying to meet ya Pip-squeak!" She patted Emma's back.

"Wait! Sue you didn't say other people would be there!" Will pulled his girlfriend back to him be her shoulders.

"It was a last minute thing! Jeeze Will cut the cord! She'll be fine!" Sue argued yanking Emma's arm. "We'll see ya later dad!"

"Sue! Don't make her…" Will began to warn, but the woman was already in her car. He sighed and waved at Emma who still looked very nervous in the passenger seat of a car that she had never been in before. _"I love you!" _ He mouthed, before blowing her a kiss.

This was going to be a difficult night for everyone.

///

The club was a lot louder, and more crowded than Emma would have preferred. She never thought she'd stick so close to Sue in her life, but she was terrified. The two approached a high top table where three very tall-and very drunk-women were sitting.

"Gladys, Jules, Raquel- this is Erma!" Sue introduced Emma to the giggling trio.

"It's Emma…" The small redhead corrected laying her jacket down on a stool before sitting on it.

"Oh they can't understand you kiddo. They're a bit tipsy." Sue informed her.

"Shut…up…Sue…I feel fine!" Jules slurred slamming, what looked to be, her third Cosmo down on the table. "It's v-very nice to meet you Erm- Ermine!"

Emma sighed and smiled politely at the intoxicated Amazon. She was ready to reach into her purse and send a text to Will begging for him to come and get her, but Sue interrupted her train of thought.

"What do you want to drink Red?" She shouted over the obnoxious techno music.

"Water's fine!"

"Oh please! We're here to party!" Gladys butted in. "Live a little! What are you a Grandma?"

"No! I just…um…don't like the taste of alcohol." Emma replied fidgeting. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Do you like tea?" Sue inquired looking at the drink menu. Emma shrugged with a small smile.

"That's fine!"

"Okay, I'll go get you some iced tea Ernie! I'll be right back!"

"Thank you!" She was relieved that at least Sue was going easy on her. Her three cohorts on the other hand were looking at her like a group of lionesses circling a zebra.

"How do you know Sue, Emily?" Raquel asked as she sipped her dark blue beverage.

"We teach at the same school."

"What do you teach?" Jules was polite enough to pretend to be interested.

"I'm actually a guidance counselor."

"Oh, like a shrink?"

"Or like a guidance counselor." Emma gritted through her teeth. Why did she agree to this?

Finally, Sue returned with a Grasshopper for herself, and a large glass of a russet liquid. "Here you are! A Long Island Iced Tea!" She presented the cold beverage.

"Thanks Sue!" Emma smiled and took a straw out of her handbag to put the drink. After taking a large sip of it, she had to shake her head. "Um…this tastes weird…" She bit her lip and examined the drink.

"Well he had to mix it!" Sue explained, giving her friends a wink. "They're not accustomed to making tea, so it might be a little off. But it's fine!"

"I think he put alcohol in it." Emma's eyes narrowed as she took another small sip.

"No, you're probably just smelling our drinks!" Raquel quickly inputted. "That always happens to me! Sometimes, I'd be drinking a Spritzer, and it would taste just like tequila because I can smell Gladys's Margarita!" She giggled and nearly fell off her stool.

"Oh!" Emma nodded and took another swallow. "It is kind of good!"

//15 minutes later//

"Sue! Sue! Sue! Sue!" Emma's voice pulled the Cheerio Coach out of her conversation with a man at the bar. "Sue! Look Sue!" The red head had hoisted herself up onto a tabletop and took off her high heels.

"Good! Now jump!" Sue called before turning back to the man. "I have no idea what that is." She told him, pointing at the drunk redhead.

"Sue! I think I might throw up…and down…" Emma giggled. People standing around the table were quick to move away. "Sue! Sue! Sue!"

"What Irving?!?" Sue snapped turning fully around.

"Wow! Someone woke up on the bed…the bed with the bad side…the wrong part…" Emma sat on the table and held her stomach. "I feel bad…I think that tea had mercury in it…"

"Oh, poor kid!" Sue feigned concern. "Let me get you a Sprite!" She turned to the bartender and ordered a Sprite with Vodka.

_**Well! Chapter 3 should be up within the next day or so! Please Review! It helps to know I have readers!!**_


	3. Acrobatics and Tofu

_**I am so sorry this took so long! But I had to rewrite a couple of times and my computer kept spazzing out on me! **_

_**But I'll update as promptly as possible!!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

//

It was three AM. Emma had said that she would be home by nine that evening. There were track marks on the living room rug from his incessant pacing over the past two hours. She wasn't answering her phone. She wasn't responding to texts. He would have jumped in the car and gone to the club himself, had he not been so adamant about her not returning to an empty house after, what was sure to be, an awful evening. And with his luck, the moment he would have pulled out of the driveway, Sue could have dropped her off.

He was just about to dial her cell again, when he heard a car swerve into the driveway of their town home. Praying silently to himself, as he rushed to look out the foyer windows, he was relived to see Sue's black car parked obliquely behind his own.

Will swung the front door open. "Where the hell were you?" He demanded of Sue, who was already headed towards the front door.

"We were…partying…" The coach responded with a hiccup. "And we had a darn good time!"

"You drove like this?" Will gasped, noting the woman's slight stagger and slur.

"Oh please! I took my college SAT with a .23 Blood Alcohol Content!"

Will stared at her for a moment before turning back towards the car. "Emma! Why didn't you-" He stopped suddenly when he saw his girlfriend stumbling out of the passenger seat.

"Hey! It's Will! Look Susan! Will came!" Emma clapped and sat down in the grass. "What fun!" Will's jaw dropped.

"Emma?" He walked over to her and knelt next to her. He took one whiff of her breath and he knew. He turned to Sue, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. "What the hell did you do?" He snarled.

"Listen Buster!" Drunk or not, Sue was still her belligerent self. "She…drank on her own…accord!"

"She doesn't drink Sue! She hates drinking!" Will shouted, standing up and walked towards the older woman. "What did you do to her? Huh? Did you spike her drink? Did you threaten her?" He knew he sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care.

"William! I am shocked! I just wanted a fun night with my friend…and I…got one!" She hiccupped again and smacked her lips. "Do you taste pennies?"

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sue! Just go!" He ordered. "Are you good to drive?" Despite his anger at the woman, he didn't know if he wanted her driving while impaired, for pedestrians' sakes.

"Please! Anyone who's out at this hour deserves to get smashed!" Sue let out a belch before climbing back into her car. "See ya Ellen!" She shouted out the window before speeding off.

"Sue! Wait! You forgot your lawn!" Emma shouted trying to stand up, but Will had to help her when she nearly fell on her face. "Oh Will! She'll need that!"

Will gave her a confused look as he practically carried her inside. "Baby, let's get you to bed." He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"No! I want to go to the party! I…missed the sing off…" Emma burped and giggled at herself as he helped her take off her shoes in the foyer. "I wanted to sing… a P-Daddy song… and pop and latch!" Will had to laugh a bit at her incorrect terminology.

He sat her on the trunk at the foot of their bed and turned to pull her sleep clothes out of the drawer. He picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top, knowing that she would probably be hot while the alcohol wore off.

"Will! Will! Will!" He heard her shout. Turning quickly, he was startled to see that she had climbed on top of his dresser, which was on the other side of the room. "Willy! What on earth happened?" She looked just as shocked about her predicament.

"It looks like you're trying to scare the crap out of me!" He sighed reaching his arms up so she could jump into them. Emma hesitated for a moment before lunging forward a little too forcefully. He was able to catch her, but the power behind her leap knocked him to the floor. Will gasped as he hit the thin rug that covered the hardwood. "Oh! Sweetie! Are you okay?" He cupped the back of her head with his hand. She was laughing, so he assumed she was alright.

"That has happened like three times!" She exclaimed as though it were the most amazing thing that had ever happened. "Sue isn't as comfortable to lie on though…I think she bit me…" She jumped up and stumbled into the hall.

"Will! Will!" He heard her shout. Will sighed and stood climbed off of the floor weakly.

"Emma! Emma!" He mimicked with a grunt, wandering into the hall.

"Will! I need the hospital!" She exclaimed! "The clean one! With the fountain! Doctor's wear gloves more there!"

"Okay! Slow down! Why do you need the hospital?" Will asked slowly as he looked her over in concern.

"Something's wrong with my face!" She pointed at the framed print of the painting of _The Scream._ "It must have been the fall! Or from when I licked that man's head by mistake!"

"Em, that's not a mirror." Will said, wrapping his arm around her and leading her back into the bedroom. "Now please try to sleep!" He sat her down on the bed and began to unbutton her cardigan.

Getting her changed was not an easy task. She was fidgeting, and every few minutes she'd try to jump up and climb on something. Luckily she was small and not a fighting drunk, so it was easy to get her to get back in place. "Okay! Do you want some water or something?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Do we have chicken nuggets?" Emma asked standing up and running into the hall again. Will sighed and followed her. By the time he got to the kitchen she was rifling through the freezer. "Oh gross!" She cringed holding up a box of Tofu Corndogs.

"You love those!" Will defended the food he usually gagged at.

"I want chicken!"

"I don't think we have any."

"Sucks!"

Will had to force back a chuckle as she threw her head back and sighed the word loudly. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He muttered leaning down to put some things she had removed from the freezer back and closing it. "We'll get some tomorrow. Let's go to bed." He insisted pulling her along. Emma nodded and ran ahead of him into the room. He trotted behind, feeling much more like a babysitter rather than a boyfriend.

She jumped up onto the bed and hopped up and down. "I bed I can do a front flip!" She told him. Before Will could stop her, she let herself fall into, what looked like, a belly flop on the bed. "I almost had it!" She sighed, defeated. Suddenly she sat up and looked at him.

"Uh-oh"

_///5 minutes later///_

"Take it easy baby!" Will soothed holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. "Good girl. Relax." He rubbed her back while she sobbed between gags.

///

Finally, after ten more minutes of 'ralphing', Emma was spent. She leaned back against Will, who had a small cup of mouth wash ready for her. "Don't swallow okay?" He murmured, kissing the side of her head.

Emma nodded and began to swish the blue liquid in her mouth for about a minute, before spitting it into the toilet. "I think I'm drunk." She groaned. Will smiled sadly and pulled her hair off of her sweaty neck and into a ponytail.

"I think so too." He responded. _'Mental note: kill Sue Sylvester.' _ He thought to himself bitterly. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Yes please."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She yawned and leaned against his chest as he laid down with her in his arms.

"Will?"

"Yes baby?"

"Sue said there wasn't any alcohol in my tea."

"I'm thinking there must have been…"

"In the Sprite too?"

"Probably."

"And the Gatorade?"

"Why not?"

"And the Mocha from Starbuck's?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Emma lay silent for a moment, playing with his shirtsleeve. Finally she let out a bitter sigh. "Well, she's just bitch isn't she?"

//

_**Again! I am terribly sorry for the delay. I'm in the process of getting a new computer because this one is JUST horrendous! Well review please! And chapter four will be up very soon!**_


	4. Jellybeans and Neon Signs

_**Upon request, a flashback! : ) **_

_**Sorry it's so short! There shall be more soon!**_

_///Flashback///_

"_Okay! So the best way to get dark soda out of a CORAL colored rug is to take a little bit of kerosene and mix it with butter and iodine! It'll smell awful! But at least you don't have to mix vinegar too! You add that if you spill chocolate sauce on a lavender throw pillow!" Emma had been explaining all of her cleaning solution recipes for the better part of an hour. Sue and her three companions had reverted into 'Blank Stare' mode. _

"_Now what you REALLY have to look out for is Jell-O! It will stain the sin right out of any upholstery. So will anything with Red Dye 5! Oh and jellybeans! When they're melted. Do they have a water fountain here, or at the bar, perhaps? Can I have a sip of your juice? Oh never mind, it smells like lighter fluid. You know, more people spontaneously combust every year! They must drink too much!"_

_Finally Sue cut her off, "Elijah," The tall woman slurred holding up her hand, "I think it is time that you…just…shut your damn mouth." _

_Emma nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I think I should try to use the bathroom. But I don't what kind of people and STD's have been on the seats." She mumbled chewing on her straw and staring off into space. The couple at the next table gave her an odd look._

"_Sue we've gotta go!" Jules announced, standing up along with the other two. "Practice is at 5 AM tomorrow!"_

"_Well! That's what you get for having performers that suck at living!" Sue was condescending even in her drunkest state._

"_They were…not nice…" Emma burped. "That one looked like Obama…"_

"_That's racist."_

"_Not the black one…the blonde one…" The smaller woman argued._

"_Oh." Sue nodded and shrugged in agreement._

_Emma sighed and rested her head on her hand. "I am SO bored!" She complained. "I think…we should play seek and go hide…"_

"_Hide and Seek? Here?" Sue raised her eyebrows. Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, why not?"_

_//Twenty Minutes Later//_

"_You know, I've never been kicked out of anywhere before!" Emma smiled proudly as they strolled down the street, Starbuck's in hand._

"_It's nothing new for me!" Sue smirked and looked around. "I think we're lost…" She observed._

"_No, that's just the wind." Emma retorted. _

"_Oh." The coach stopped suddenly in front of a shop with neon lights and an array of bright colored pictures in the window. "Say! They're still open!" She exclaimed. She didn't even know what kind of shop it was-her eyes were too fuzzy._

"_We should go in!" Emma suggested looking at all of the little pictures of tigers, and butterflies, and other things that kept her content in her stupor. Sue agreed and they rushed in like two kids into a candy store._

///

Emma woke up with a groan. The sun was just coming up through the blinds. She could feel Will shifting around behind her, which made her headache even more acute.

Hearing her small whimper, and feeling the covers pull as she tugged them over her head, alerted Will to her reaching consciousness. "Good morning." He whispered leaning over her shoulder and brushing her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Will…" She mewed turning her head slightly. "I think they poisoned me…" Will chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I think so too." He said before lying down behind her and pulling her close. "But lets see if we can squeeze in another couple of hours of sleep, okay?"

Emma's eyes widened as he pressed up against her, "Ow!" She exclaimed pulling away. "Ow! Ow!" She jumped out of bed and felt around her backside. Suddenly her jaw dropped and she dashed into the bathroom and slammed and locked the door.

Will sat, stunned for a moment, "Emma, sweetie? What's wrong?" He called slowly climbing out of bed.

"My butt hurts!" She yelled.

He stood for a moment, taking in what she said, before his eyes also widened. "Wh-what?" He was pretty sure he shrieked a louder than Rachel when she lost her 'Wicked' sheet music. "Sweetie! I'm calling the hospital! Don't tell anyone, anything until the police are called!"

"No, Will! The outside of it!" She sounded scared, sick, and now, disgusted all at the same time. Will sighed with relief and waited patiently. Suddenly there was a shrill scream from behind the door.

He stood silent for a moment. "Em? Everything okay?" He waited for an answer, but there was none. "Emma Lucille! What is it?" He tried to sound stern, but his anxiousness shone through.

The door opened slowly, and Emma's pale face appeared. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hello!" Will growled, nonchalant was not a game he wanted to embark on after nearly having ten heart attacks in the last nine hours.

"Um…I…there's well um…there's something…on…well…I don't know… I think…you know…nothing." She nodded as though she had cleared everything up with him. When she went to walk away, he grabbed her arm. Knowing that getting an answer from her was going to take about three hours of prodding, stuttering, and cleaning. He simple pulled her shorts down.

Underneath, on her left side, right where her lower back met her derrière was a small square piece of gauze. When she didn't pull away, he took that as an incentive to move on. He gently pulled the bandage of to reveal a small flash of color about a square inch in circumference. His jaw dropped, and she let out another whimper.

"You…got a tattoo?"

_**Okay! I hope to have chapter two up by the weekend!!**_


End file.
